The invention relates to a method for controlling an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle which is equipped with a cruise control wherein upon manual activation by the driver of the cruise control in the state xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d a change is made to a driving program for keeping constant the velocity of the motor vehicle existing at the activation which is given up and the motor vehicle is decelerated automatically or by the driver or accelerated by the driver whereby the cruise control passes over to the state xe2x80x9crestorexe2x80x9d.
Cruise controls are being used with increasing frequency in modern motor vehicles for improving the driving comfort. During the driving operation the driver adjusts a specific velocity value in the state xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d of the cruise control, the velocity being kept at this nominal value. An engine control and a brake control can be used here. When the driver actuates the brake or the throttle pedal, the control operation is terminated, the cruise control passing over to the state xe2x80x9crestorexe2x80x9d. At a later moment the driver can activate the velocity value last adjusted again to push-button pressure and let the nominal velocity control.
When using an adaptive cruise control such as known by the designation ACC(adaptive cruise control), the motor vehicle is automatically decelerated when falling below a certain distance to a previously operating object. When sufficient distance exists between object and motor vehicle, the initial state is automatically restored, that is, the motor vehicle is accelerated. The xe2x80x9crestoringxe2x80x9d thus is not triggered by the driver but by the ACC.
Numerous methods for cruise control, the same as numerous cruise controllers, have become known. DE A 40 37 248 thus describes a cruise control device for a motor vehicle which is equipped with a prime mover and with a transmission controlled by an electronic control device. An electronic cruise control acts upon the prime mover, the engine torque being changed by an actuator according to the control divergence. By other control means acting upon the cruise control by engagement in the control of the transmission during presettable marginal conditions, it can be obtained that the cruise control be effectively limited even in sliding operation, specially in case of a vehicle heavily loaded or equipped with trailer while descending a steep hill.
Therefore, it is proposed here an assistance of the cruise control with which at least one downshift to a lower gear and/or the closing of a converter clutch are triggered. Thereby an adequate gear for the cruise control can be selected even when ascending and descending. But this method is extremely costly, specially when adapted to different vehicles.
In DE A 43 38 399 has been described a method and device for control of a vehicle wherein the engine power can be controlled by a first control unit. The braking power is controlled by a second control unit. Both control units operate together toward a cruise control or a cruise control limitation. Based on at least one of the variables rotational speed, velocity, acceleration, amount of fuel injected and/or throttle valve position, it is assessed whether a withdrawal of the engine power suffices in order to keep a nominal velocity. The second control unit optionally increases the braking power.
The first control unit can here be an electronic throttle pedal, a device for determining the amount of fuel, or an electronic diesel control. The second control unit can be the ABS control device and/or an ASR control device. A control of the transmission is not indicated in this prior publication.
DE A 196 00 734 describes a method for control of aggregates and/or systems of a motor vehicle while processing information for detecting the driving environment, the driving mode, for determining the position, or the like wherein actual data and/or data carried in the vehicle and/or data deduced by the driver-vehicle system are interlinked and processed to form a regulated quantity with which are influenced in their mode of operation at least a single aggregate and/or a system of the vehicle. Actual data for determining the position by means of a GPS (=global positioning system) can be interlinked with static data carried in the vehicle and processed to form a regulated quantity with which at least one shifting program of an automatic transmission is adapted and/or activated and/or varied. The object sought hereby is to facilitate the travel to the driver of a motor vehicle, mainly in special situations or driving environments. To these mainly belong assistance during orientation, for example, in city traffic, indications which spare him unpleasantnesses such as time losses due to a bottle neck, the same as technical assistance in critical situations such as on snow and ice. A cruise control is not expressly provided here.
The Applicant""s patent application DE 199 29 693.6 has disclosed the operating strategy of a continuously variable transmission where the driver can simulate via manual engagement the operating behavior of a stepped transmission. By means of a velocity standard the ratio of the transmission is controlled so that a nominal velocity be maintained. A cruise control is neither needed nor described here as added aggregate. In the case of stepped automatic machines the method substantially corresponds to the selection of a shifting program in the mode of the cruise control. Here has not been mentioned taking into account the road inclination in the velocity standard.
The problem on which this invention is based is to propose a method for control of an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle with a cruise control which makes possible an easy and flexible coordination of transmission and converter characteristic lines with the control states of the cruise control and in which the driving program is coordinated by means of an easy manipulation according to external influences, specially the road inclination.
It is, therefore, provided according to the invention that the transmission control, when activating the cruise control xe2x80x9ctempomatxe2x80x9d, be changed to a separate driving program that is a function of the external influences upon the motor vehicle, especially the road inclination, and a function of a preset driving mode and is selected from a group of driving programs. A driving program contains here all the needed gear shift characteristic lines and converter characteristic lines for a specific driving mode, that is, a sport mode, an economic mode, a mountain mode, a winter mode, etc. The selected driving mode is selected according to the established road inclination (hill, level, inclined) and is updated as needed. When the driver deactivates the cruise control, the latter enters, like in the known cruise controls, in the state xe2x80x9crestorexe2x80x9d. According to the invention, the transmission control can now be adjusted so that the cruise control results immediately, and therewith the selection of an adequate driving program, as a function of external influences, or does not result until the cruise control has changed over to the state xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d.
Together with the advantage of an easy and flexible coordination of transmission and converter characteristic lines with the control states of the cruise control or of the appertaining cruise control, there is also attained the advantage that the driving program used can have between the upshift and downshift characteristic lines a sufficient hysteresis to prevent shifting frequencies; a reduction of the hysteresis is only required when driving uphill unlike when driving downhill in order to make available enough traction for the vehicle.
When the cruise control is activated, which is manually done by the driver, there accordingly results an access to a number of specially laid out driving programs with a superimposed mountain detection as long as the cruise control is active. This offers advantages specially in case of weakly motorized vehicles in uphill driving, since when the cruise control is active damages to drive performance can be prevented, the same as undesired double downshifts and oscillating gear shifts.
The mountain can be detected here by a tractional resistance calculation known per se, via a pitch sensor, or via a GPS (=global positioning system). A superposition of the driving programs by special functions concerning, for example, a warming up, is also possible.
The driving activity calculation runs on line actively in the background during activated cruise control without exerting direct effect upon the choice of the driving program and thus of the appertaining shifting characteristic lines. This offers advantages when the cruise control is deactivated.
A possible transfer functionality during the deactivation of the cruise control consists in a jump to a fixed, pre-defined driving program; this can be the retention of the last activated driving program while the cruise control still is active, or a jump to the last current, closest, optionally somewhat economic normal program in the operation or the cruise control, or a jump to a driving program according to the driving activity running on line in the operation of the cruise control plus superimposed pitch calculation and optionally special functions.
In general, it can be said that the blank of the driver activity occurs when preserving the flexibility of several driving programs and the shifting characteristic lines thereof for reaction to external influences upon the vehicle. This means that the use of the inventively developed cruise control is not limited only to manual operation but can also be used in the ACC operation.